


Beyond Reason

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ADHD, Adults, American use of names, Christmas Special, Comedy, Crushes, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Flustered, Happy Ending, Holiday Season, Holidays, Home Wrecker, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiba has caught the feels, Kaiba needs a hug, Kaiba trying to get what he wants, Kaiba's POV, Longing, Love, Matchmaker Kaiba Mokuba, OCD, OCD vs. ADHD, Older Kaiba Mokuba, Older Kaiba Seto, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Rivalry, Short, Short Story, Soft Kaiba, breaking others up, breaking up, domestic Kaiba, living with your crush, not knowing what to do, odd couple, one-sided, reader is female, self doubt, tsundere Kaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: Everyone has limitations on what they can have in life. Seto Kaiba understood this, as he too could not have everything he ever wanted. Tragedy had always been a close friend to Kaiba, along with lost, betrayal, and the feeling of complete solitude. So when he saw you again, after so many years had past since High School, Kaiba knew you were still the only desire which he could never have. Content with watching you succeed from afar, Kaiba carried on his lonely existence, until... you decided to do the most moronic thing he could ever think of.Joey Wheeler, of all people you decided to date JOEY WHEELER.You were a smart, independent, strong woman who should have higher standards than WHEELER. It is not like the CEO expected you to live life like a nun, but of all people in the vast world, you picked the one which made no sense. For the brunette it went beyond all logical reason for you to date the mutt. Mokuba just happened to agree.Now the CEO finds himself in a very odd situation thanks to his brother. Will Seto Kaiba win you over, will he fail? Or will it all come crashing down as he finds it too difficult to even speak to you when you have the nerve to be adorable.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Reader, Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	1. Loud Silence

There are very few things in the world Seto Kaiba could not have. Some of these things were out of his control, being dealt a hand that he could not exchange, some where just taken from him such as the title Yugi carried, and other things, well they were stupid enough to not realize when he wanted them. Of course, any sane person would say that his actions were proof of his distain but to Kaiba, well, to him his actions meant a person had grabbed his attention. Yet here you were, making a fool of yourself as you hugged Wheeler’s arm and laughed at his idiocy you called humor. Honestly, he could not understand what the mutt had that he did not.

The scowl on his face became more pronounce when he saw you kiss the other man. The CEO wasn’t sure who he was really mad at, you, the idiot, or himself for being a dumb teenager back in the day. Maybe all three, after all, Joey stole your attention and you, just being you, you were thick headed and did not realize Kaiba had paid special attention to you so long ago. Kaiba, who would never admit it aloud, could have been nicer to you then. Yet there was also the grave error Kaiba made when he thought he would out grow you, and for a moment he had. Until he saw you again, at a tournament over ten years later. Whatever maturity the elder Kaiba thought he had flown out the window when he reverted back to his teenage tactics the second he opened his mouth. You called him childish, which he was, and told him rather bluntly to fuck off.

Kaiba went through a pack of cigarettes that night and half a bottle of scotch.

As his slender fingers tapped against the wooden desk, he only half listened to Yugi’s game pitch. His attention was focused on what was happening outside the metal and glass doors. There were billions of people in the world, but you chosen Wheeler. Anyone else, Kaiba would be have been fine, but it was Wheeler. The CEO wondered how in hell he found himself attracted to you, whom made a thought-out, coherent decision to date someone who was low enough to be akin to a dog with no pedigree. Yeah, sure, Wheeler was fit, worked hard for his money, but Kaiba was that and ten times more. But you picked Wheeler.

It was driving him insane.

Was he, Seto Kaiba, the man who literally aided and led the way in trying to stop childhood hunger, the man who had shaped the world for the benefit of ~~himself~~ mankind and global icon really that low that Joey Wheeler was a better match? It made no logical sense. People had their flaws, he understood he might have… a few to put it mildly, but your flaw was near the point of unforgiveable. Sensing he was about to be touched, Kaiba’s eyes snapped to Yugi’s direction.

“What?” Bitterness dipped from his raspy voice.

“The game pitch?” Yugi looked nervous.

Kaiba hadn’t listen to a word of the presentation. “We’ll take it on and develop it, send me an email.” Yugi’s last game sold well, Kaiba was not worried.

“Right…”

Kaiba’s gaze went back to you and the moron. Suppressing a growl, he just glared as you both excitedly waited for Yugi as the other business partners left. Yugi lingered, and followed Kaiba’s gaze, not that the CEO noticed, being too busy glaring daggers.

“You still love her, huh?”

Frozen, the CEO stopped breathing as mild panic crept up from his feet. His face went blank, defenses kicking in without second thought. Kaiba had no idea Yugi knew.

Sighing, Yugi began putting his papers together. “I swear, once you love something you never stop.” There was a small laugh. “I don’t see why you haven’t said anything.”

Kaiba knew that was a prompt he should answer, but his defenses screamed at him to ignore and run from the topic. The CEO had been so careful about what he said in front of you and everyone else for that matter. No one should have been able to figure it out. Hell, it took nearly a year for him to figure it out for himself when he was young. Yugi just voiced it as if it was as clear as day. How many people knew his little secret if Yugi knew?

When no response came, Yugi let out a heavier sigh. “Kaiba, as a friend I am going to say this. So don’t be offended.”

Too late, Kaiba was already offended just from being told not to.

“You need to suck it up.”

Slowly, the CEO began to breath again as he stiffly turned his head to glare murderous intentions at the other man. Yugi, being use to such a look after working with Kaiba, was unmoved. “Of all the things you see as a personal challenge, I am shock you haven’t seen this as one yet. I never expected you to lose to Joey.”

It took every ounce of self-control for Kaiba not to leap across the table at the short starfish head. Clutching his fist so tightly his knuckles turned pure white. Kaiba watched as Yugi left the room and then the office with the both of you. It took another five minutes before Kaiba allowed himself to relocate to his office. There, he finished the second half of his scotch and smoked through two packs before ripping apart his office.

He was indeed losing to Wheeler and it defied all logic as to how.

**

Lying on carpet in the dark office, the only source of light came from the cigarette in the CEO’s hand. The sudden light from the door quickly opening and closing made him wince in pain as light sensitively had become a friend whilst in his drunken state. Hearing irritated mumbles and mild swearing, Kaiba knew just who it was. Swearing himself, Kaiba knew he was about to get shit on for smoking again.

“You told me you quit… and you finished the scotch.” Disappointment weighted heavy in the voice of his younger brother.

“Yeah well, life is fucked so let me have this.” The man on the ground did not want to argue. Maybe a little, but not with his brother.

“Seto…” The familiar tone of concern. Kaiba mentally noted he was now about to receive pity, another thing he hated. “What happened?”

Taking a drag from his cigarette, Kaiba debated if he should even say anything. Currently, he couldn’t give another fuck in the state he was in, and it was Mokuba after all. Maybe his brother had some pearls of wisdom. Mokuba dated often, had pretty lengthy relationships, the younger man might have something to offer on the subject.

“I lost to Wheeler.”

There was a sharp inhale. “Seto I am sorry. I knew this day might happen.”

Kaiba turned his attention from the ceiling to his brother in confusion and ~~extreme~~ mild anger. The little shit knew this would happen and did not warn his brother.

“To lose a duel to Joey… Seto we can go on a nice long vacation.”

Now the CEO was more confused and **very** offended. “You think I lost to him in duel monsters?”

“That’s what we’re talking about, right?”

Kaiba sat up, eyebrow twitching uncontrollably as he said your name. “You really expected me to someday **_LOSE_** to Wheeler in duel monsters?” God was officially fucking with Kaiba today.

“Oh, her dating him was kind of a given, but like, I mean, Yugi lost to Joey how else could he have gotten Red-“

“ **EXCUSE ME?! EXPECTED?!** ”

Mokuba flinched. “Seto, relax.” Mokuba held up his hands in defense. “Let’s sort this out.”

Today was just not meant to be Kaiba’s day. It took another six cigarettes for Kaiba to even be able to look at his younger brother without slight fantasies of what it would be like to be an only child. “Why?” There was a strong demand in his voice.

“Why what? The duel monsters thing?”

“No.” Kaiba allowed the growl to escape. “But we will be talking about that at a later point.” There was no way he was letting that go. “Losing her, why was it expected.”

“Oh.” Mokuba began tapping his fingers together as he sat on a spare computer chair. “You know, I never expected you to ever say anything to her. I figured this was bound to happen and you would move on.”

“…How long have you known?”

“Known what?”

Glaring at the raven-head, Kaiba twitched once more. “About me and her.”

“That’s a joke, right?” Mokuba stared at his brother in disbelief. “Seto, no offense, you don’t do well when it comes to hiding how you feel about others. It’s like a peacock trying to look modest.”

Kaiba would not, did not, believe that. “I handle my emotions well-“

“No, no. You are confused, probably because you’re drunk. You don’t let people know how you are feeling or what you are thinking. But how you _feel_ about someone else, you don’t hide at all. When you don’t like someone, its very clear you don’t. When you do, you stalk them.”

The CEO wondered how many times he would be offended before the day was officially over. “I don’t stalk people…”

“Seto… should we recount the events of Battle City or your tracking abilities, maybe even recount what happened your senior year of high school about the pharaoh?” Younger brother stared at the elder as if he had five heads.

Kaiba successfully flipped him off as he lit the next tobacco stick but said nothing. Everyone made mistakes when they are young, Kaiba’s were just a little more extreme than others.

“That’s what I thought.” Leaning back in his chair, Mokuba shook his head. “But to answer your question, your back-handed compliments were a dead giveaway. Also, you think I did not notice that someway, somehow, even when she never entered any of your tournaments, she ended up with exclusive products made for the tournament.”

“She’s a good duelist…”

“THAT!” Mokuba stood and pointed. “Then there is THAT! You only ever praised Yugi and the Pharaoh. Maybe Joey once, but that’s because he almost died. Seto, I even know you have it bad when you say anyone is good at anything, let alone your favorite game.”

Kaiba stared at his brother, trying to make his brain work as if he were sober, but it wouldn’t. So, rather than logic, emotion took over. “So, she knew and just doesn’t…” Kaiba did not know what hurt more. The thought of you never being with you or the thought of you knowing how he felt and ignoring all the signs.

Concern returned to Mokuba’s face. “Seto, we’ll talk about this when you are sober.” Mokuba could kick himself for having opened his mouth. Taking his brother’s forearm, he tried to pull Kaiba to his feet, but the CEO would not move. Knowing the amount of self-loathing which was about to hit, Mokuba continued the conversation.

“Seto, look, of all the people you could of liked, not only did you pick a complete klutz but the woman is a total ditz.”

Feeling offended for both you and himself, Kaiba stood. “I do not date stupid.”

Being glad that at least his brother was standing, Mokuba took the small victory as he walked towards the door. “Maybe ditz was a wrong choice of words. Oblivious is a much better descriptor. I was there when she walked into the telephone pole and then a parked car before tripping over herself into the fountain in a matter of five seconds.”

Following his brother, Kaiba chuckled at the memory. “That was amusing, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, until she started crying because her deck went in with her. She was mighty pissed at you for months. I remember when she finally said hi to you again, I believe everyone was approved for promotions that day.” Mokuba laughed. 

The smirk faded from Kaiba’s face as the memory was recounted. How you sobbed over the soaked cards as if you lost everything you ever had. Kaiba had unfortunately kept laughing when you realized what happened.

_“Shut up! You don’t understand! You could never understand! My grandpa gave me these! He, he gave me… to me…”_

He hadn’t meant to laugh at the cards, just your clumsiness. It was then he learnt the man had passed from Yugi. A lost you did not take well. It took days and a few cards from Kaiba’s personal collection to reconstruct the deck. Some of the cards were just so old, having been printed when the game first came out, they were extremely rare or difficult to come by. But, guilt, regret and longing drove him to reassemble what you lost. An act of kindness Kaiba kept to himself. That one act had blossomed a memory he would to take to the grave. It was the only time he had ever been the reason why you smiled. It was such a messy smile, you hadn’t expected a delivery, let alone the deck. A wide, warm and grateful smile covered in tears of joy. The teenage CEO watched from the car. How he wanted nothing more to go an tell you he had done it, but his insecurities and fears of rejection kept him from going to you.

Kaiba’s mind began to trail off again as Mokuba raddled off memories. Did Wheeler ever receive such a smile, would you one day smile for him like that. The brunette’s most cherished memory of you; would it someday belong to someone else completely? Seto Kaiba knew he was never meant for real happiness, that having a family of his own would only backfire in his face. Maybe that was why he never tried. He had lost his family too many times, by death, to betrayal and suffered abuse from a man he tried to call father. To have had you only to lose you, Kaiba was not going to allow another failure, another lost, another rejection tear him apart.

Seto Kaiba did not want you to leave him, so if he never had you, he would never have to see the day when you walked out of him.

Without realizing, Kaiba found himself in his room. A king-sized bed laid empty and perfectly made. Taking off his suit, the CEO recounted how many lovers he had taken, how each never filled the void in his heart. Every single one thought he needed to be fixed, that he needed to be tamed, that his scars meant he was broken and needed to be placed back together. One was even so bold as to call him a ‘fixer upper’ which pissed him off greatly as it reminded him of the annoying Disney movie. Those who did not want to change him wanted what he had. As his cotton pajamas was pulled over his head, he thought back to you and Joey.

Joey had no status, had family issues, proved to have a slight gambling problem as he decks foreshadowed, and worked for everything he ever had; just barely making ends meet at times. Maybe it was not a flaw you had, but rather, your greatest strength. You loved for love. Sure, he did not know everything about the relationship, but you looked happy, Wheeler looked happy. Frowning at the stinging in his chest, Kaiba would admit just two things to himself this night. First, that he envied the mutt and second, he was still very much in love.

**

Rolling over, the eldest man in the room began to wrap himself in the comforter and grunted in protest. Still, the bed kept shaking. With another grunt, he covered his head as the curtains opened. The hangover was strong this morning and Kaiba wanted nothing more than to sleep it off. However, ~~the brat~~ , Mokuba had other plans.

“Seto, get up.”

Groaning, Kaiba gave a sharp ‘no’.

“Jesus Christ, this is why I hate it when you drink! Get up! I have a plan!”

Opening bloodshot eyes, Kaiba glared at the wall across the room. Getting up, the thirty-something CEO looked as happy as a soaked cat. Mokuba tried not to grin as he always found it funny that Seto’s hair was just as untamed as his own in the morning.

“This better be good.” Voice, extra raspy, Kaiba sounded as if he swallowed sandpaper.

“It will be, here, I brought you coffee and some pain killers. Now lose the sour look.” The younger Kaiba was most amused by his brother this morning.

Downing the coffee and pain killers quickly, Kaiba grumbled how it was too bright in his room. Mokuba ignored his protest and began his reason for waking his brother. “We are going to have you break up Joey and my future sister-in-law.”

Now it was time for Kaiba to look at Mokuba as if he had five heads. “What?”

“Last night, after seeing how depressed you were, I did some thinking.” Sitting on the side of the bed, Mokuba’s eyes twinkled with mischief and his smile was impish. A combo which always made Kaiba worry for good reason.

“What if we arranged it, so you ended up having to spend your days and nights with her?”

Kaiba was officially afraid of his brother.

**

Blank face was on point as there was nothing else he could do to hide the lie he just told you. He did say it rather confidently, he just needed to look it.

“Come again, you need to do what now?” You asked in disbelief.

Kaiba screamed mentally, damning his brother for somehow talking him into such a stupid and sleazy plan. This was not how he imagined a conversation with you which lasted more than a few minutes.

“I need to live with you for a short time.” What the fuck was Mokuba and him thinking.

Taking your finger and tugging on your ear a few times, the look of disbelief turned into one of complete bewilderment. You had heard him right, and Kaiba prayed you did not notice how sweaty his palms were getting. If this did not work, Kaiba would be flying to Europe to begin constructing a new Kaiba Corp. amusement part to lick his wounds.

_“You want me to ask her if I can live with her? Mokuba are you insane?”_

_“Seto trust me! I figured this all out! Yugi and Rebecca are on board! So is Rolland”_

_“What?”_

He should have just listened to his first reaction on the idea. Having you study him like he was an alien did nothing for him but made him regret even showing up.

“Why?”

Why? You asked ‘why’ when what you should have said was ‘no’. Were you seriously considering the ridiculous request? Or were you entertaining the idea just to be polite. There was only one way to find out.

“I am being investigated, it’s bullshit, but all my assets are frozen and my… residences are potential crime scenes.”

“Don’t you also own hotels?” You questioned.

“Considered a residency.”

“Okay, but why me?” You asked more directly. Kaiba expected this question it only made sense.

 _“Don’t worry! I have an answer for any place she could think of!”_ Mokuba had reassured him. _“You don’t have to worry about any loopholes.”_

_“Well then, genius, how come I am not staying with you or you not staying in the same place as me?”_

Mokuba grinned. _“Because I am living with Rebecca and she isn’t fond of you.”_

_“She took you back and she doesn’t like me?”_

_“Yes and no, she does, but she supports the relationship. She ships you both hard and thinks Joey belongs to Mai.”_

_“…”_ Just how many people knew of Kaiba’s blight.

“You are the only one who is dimed safe.”

Your eyebrows went up in surprise. “Safe?”

Kaiba let out an annoyed sigh. To you, he was annoyed at the question, but in reality, he was annoyed with the situation. “I have had business partners screw me in the past. While I don’t have my assets, work still has to continue. Having my personal belongings out in the open with people who know my competitors is problematic.”

You appeared to mull over the information before slowly nodding. Kaiba could not believe this shit was working.

“Where is Mokuba? I would assume both of you would be affected.”

“He is, and is currently living with Rebecca.”

“They got back together?”

Kaiba shrugged. It really wasn’t his business who his brother dated.

“And let me guess, she doesn’t like you.” Kaiba gave you a raised eyebrow and you took it as confirmation. “What about Yugi?”

“Do I really need to explain why?”

“Right, grandpa and Joey…” Then you began to shift uncomfortably. “You…do you know Joey and I are dating?”

The CEO did not allow himself to react. “I heard.” It was hard to not catch an attitude. “My options are limited.”

“I see, but why me Kaiba? I could just as easily sell you out.” You argued.

Kaiba did not mean for it to happen, but it happened almost naturally. “I know you wouldn’t. You aren’t cruel enough for that.” He sounded almost sweet.

Looking away, the blood rushed to your face. “How long?”

Kaiba’s jaw dropped ever so slightly. Part of him wondered if this was all an alcohol fueled dream. You really were not about to say no to him. He had not planned for this half-cocked scheme of his brothers to work like this. Kaiba now reconsidered his brother’s responsibilities for the company and what more he could assign to the younger genius. “That has yet to be determined.”

You looked back at him and let out a short breath. “Right, investigation. Hopefully before the holidays hit…” Stepping aside, you opened the door fully. “Mi casa es su casa.”

Once Kaiba was alone, he would make sure to text his brother with praise. Blue eyes scanning around the foyer, the CEO was slightly impressed at how spacious the home was, slightly, there was a major problem he could tell right away. You motioned for him to follow you and you began explaining each of the rooms.

“This is the craft room. Clay making, wood work, sewing, scrapbooking, etc. So, if you ever need a drafting table, rulers and other things this is where you will find it.”

He could not help himself as the words came out of his mouth. “How?”

“How what?” Stopping, you looked at him.

“How do you expect me to find anything in this mess?” Kaiba turned to see your glare.

“It isn’t a mess, its… dysfunctional organization.”

Raising an eyebrow, Kaiba looked at the fully covered drafting table. “That is just a polite way of saying you are disorganized, evident by the table.”

“Anyway!” You grumbled. “This is the living area. Standard couch, tv, movies and games. I chose to not have a dinning room so there are small tables to eat on or a larger folding table for bigger meals.”

“Your movies aren’t in order… nor is your series.” At this point, the ‘mess’ was starting to get to the CEO.

“Kaiba.”

“Hmm?”

“Knock it off.” You warned.

“Tsk.” He glared back to you and followed as you took off again.

“This front room is the office. You can use my desk, also there are multiple ports for the internet so you can get a direct line.”

Kaiba looked into the room and made a face. “Your desk… is every surface in the house this cluttered.”

“Yes.” You said sharply. “Let’s go.”

Kaiba was not impressed by the bathroom, it was small, and he would of course have to share. At the very least it was clean, which he was grateful for. You pointed out what was your room near the end of a long hall, and then a sun room, where a large sectional lived with a number of blankets alongside a small writing table and a device capable of playing music. In his opinion, it was the nicest room.

“Follow me, I’ll take you back to the kitchen and the room you will be staying at.”

Following silently, Kaiba allowed you to explain where everything was in the kitchen. Everything of course, could have been organized better. Silently, the CEO calculated how long your cutter and ‘dysfunctional organization’ would take to get on his nerves. The answer was one day. To his complete surprise however, the room he was told he would be staying in not only had a private closet, but it also was spotless and completely organized to his satisfaction. This room was your saving grace, as it showed you had priories, your library looked very well cared for.

“The couch pulls out to be a full-sized bed. It isn’t spring and is super comfortable. So, it should…” You paused and looked him up and down. You motioned for him to stay and left the room.

Putting down his suit case, Kaiba walked over to the book shelves and studied what books you owned. A large number involved art, same with history, a select section of science and philosophy. Then, the CEO did a double-take. You had a whole section of astrology which made him roll his eyes something fierce. He found the flaws which would probably drive him crazy. Shaking his head, he continued walking alongside the shelves and paused at the large section of roleplaying books, two of which was written by either Yugi or Bakura as both released one not too long ago. Then came the ungodly number of miniatures. Kaiba now understood why you and Bakura hung out. Moving on, the standard mundane novels could be found with a few gems of classic literature here and there. Then came one of the most abundant amount manga the CEO had ever seen one person own. If duel monsters did not confirm that you rightly belonged in the geek squad, this surely did.

“Come here, I need to measure you.”

Blinking, Kaiba turned to see you holding a tape measure. You were already working on the length of the bed and once you made a move towards him, did he hold up a hand. “One-hundred and ninety-three centimeters.”

“Ummm.” You looked down at your measuring tape which was in inches. “Can you convert that?” You sheepishly asked.

“Six-foot and four inches.” Kaiba silently insulted the American system of measurement.

“…You’re too tall…”

“I could have told you that.”

Running a hand over your head, you sighed. “Dammit.” You gave him a look and grumbled. “Don’t unpack yet.”

So, the plan was in fact doom to fail. Kaiba should have known better. You left the room quickly and Kaiba decided to continue his observation about you. Turning back to the bookshelves, he noted the art books were barely touched. Possibly only bought for a select few uses. The educational books, however all had cracked spines. The astrology books looked worse, which only made him cringe. Roleplaying ones were faithfully used and some even had sticky notes sticking out of tops; clearly you were an active player. Walking back towards the manga, the noted a very select few had been overread as they were to the point where the book was damaged. Scanning through them, he pulled out the first overworked comic.

Chobits, a rather old manga he remembered reading out of curiosity. Kaiba may or may not have been considering making somewhat similar computer system in his early teens. The volume featured one of the heaviness moments in the series, where the main character felt alone. Placing the book back, he moved onto the next. A shojo, typically sweet and filled with the usual romance nonsense. Yet, the volume over read was one of betrayal and loneliness. Sensing a theme, Kaiba swiftly moved to the next, again, the theme rang true. Love unrequited or lost. However, the worse was when he reached the _Life_ series. Each volume was overread, each book darker than the next. Carefully he placed it back, for someone who appeared so happy, it was clear it was merely that. An appearance.

Something the CEO was far too familiar with.

Yet, it could mean you liked tragedies as others may like horror. To say he knew you from just studying your books would be cocky, but it did tell him more about you. If anything, the short time in your home had told him more about you than he knew previous. By the time you returned, Kaiba had finished his search. He looked at you oddly when he noticed the bundle of clothing in your arms.

“There are new sheets on the bed, including comforter. I also cleared out most of my closet so you could use it.”

“What?” He narrowed his brow not understanding.

Rolling your eyes, you sighed in annoyance. “Unless you plan on shrinking the only place for you to sleep is in my room as my bed is big enough for your tall self. I cleaned it up and got ouy most of my clothes, there is a laundry basket for you and a fresh bed.”

Genuine surprise appeared on his face as he just stared at you. Shifting from one foot to the other, as it was becoming awkward, you bit your lower lip. “What did you expect? You asked for my help, so yeah. You’re welcome.”

Kaiba mumbled a thanks in turn and made his way to your room. A place he did not expect to see let alone be in. Entering the room, he felt his eyebrow twitch forcefully. This would not do; this whole place just wouldn’t do. Seto Kaiba would not live in a mess.

**

The rest of the day entailed you going over house rules. No guest unless told a day head, unless it was Mokuba. Under no circumstances was he allowed to bring a date or ‘lady friend’, as you politely put it, over. Standard don’t break anything and, much to his dismay, to be respectful to the mutt. Name calling, insults of any kind, back handed compliments, and jabs were off the table. Warned if he even said boo the wrong way, Kaiba would be kicked out. Without fail, the CEO also argued the other side of the coin, that if he was forced to be civil with Wheeler, Wheeler had to be civil in return.

You agreed.

Now he was here, wide awake in the middle of the night, lying in your bed on a Friday. The man was much to tense and consumed by the smell of you to even try and close his eyes. What the hell was he thinking? Sure, it had worked, but how long would this be going on? Mokuba said phase two would happen tomorrow to give life to the lie Seto told you. Thinking about the consequences, Kaiba had already jumped off the cliff and now he either learnt to fly or crash on the rocky shore below. A sigh escaped him as he finally gave up on the idea of sleep and get out of bed. Your bed was… a piece of crap. Kaiba was sure you spent more money on the couch in the sunroom. Making his way to the kitchen, he shivered at the coldness of the floor. Quickly he made a detour to the living room and raised the heat. It was mid-November, sixty-eight was not a reasonable temperature in his opinion, but seventy-five would do.

Heading back towards the kitchen, Kaiba looked through the cabinets for a large mug. To his dismay, only a pink mug with the words ‘bootylicious’ would hold the amount of coffee he required. Scanning the other mugs once more and glancing towards your library, Kaiba decided to use the mug as there would be no witnesses. With his coffee, he pulled out his computer and began making a shopping cart. While he could not buy much, as he had to stay true to the story, he was going to get everything he deemed essential for your home. Yes, Kaiba would be busy, but not with his usual work.

**

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I OVER SLEPT!!!” You raced around the rooms trying to gather your things as Kaiba lazily watched with his usual aloof expression.

“HOW COULD I DO THIS?!”

Kaiba knew just how you did this to yourself. He heard your alarm go off a grand total of twelve times and each time you turned on snooze. Phthalo eyes watched as you threw things around and dug through a pile of crap to find your keys and work badge. A perfectly shaped eyebrow raised when you put on two different color socks and then slipped on the floor. Lips tugged upward in a smirk as you tried to put your jacket on inside out before ramming your shoulder into the wall.

“I AM GONNA BE LATE!” Hopping on one foot you tried to fix your shoes as you ran out.

Seto Kaiba was greatly amused. He also felt greatly justified with what he was about to do, you had clearly proven his point. You needed organization.

When he was sure you would not return, he put away his computer and changed into an outfit no one outside the manor ever saw. Sport shorts, and a tank adorn his fit and slender body as he pinned his hair back out of his face. It had been some time since he had to do this himself, but he still remembered what needed to be done and what to do. First, he would weed through all the scattered papers and anything which looked pointless or was much to old to matter he tossed before organizing the rest. Then he divided your crafts into sections and neat piles before ripping your kitchen apart.

The doorbell informed him that the heavy part of his work day was about to start. Large, heavy and wide boxes entered your home. There was about five of them and six smaller boxes. Finding the toolkit he ordered, the CEO went to work in constructing the cabinets that were delivered. Each one could hold your ~~crap~~ stuff with little effort and were strong so they would not collapse. Once all five was assembled, did the man allow himself a break as his food arrived. As he ate, he retrieved another box that held a label maker and installed the software it on his computer. You would need at least five dozen labels with the number of things he found. Two closets would live in the craft room, one in the kitchen, another for your bedroom and the last one for the office.

Seto Kaiba needed order, organization and a clean work environment, you offered none of that. Well, this was something he was good at, you just needed to put things back where they belonged and things would be fine. Smirking to himself at how everything was away, Kaiba looked at the time, he still had hours before your return. Glancing towards the floor he frowned. Another box unpacked revealed a rumba and cleaning supplies.

Kaiba still had much to do to make the place livable to his standards.

**

An ear-piercing scream jolted Kaiba off the couch he was sleeping on. Springing to life, he ran to the front of the house to find a very panicked you. Looking around like a lost puppy, your gaze stopped when your eyes landed on him.

“I’ve been robbed!”

“No, you haven’t.” Maybe Mokuba was right and ditz was a correct characteristic.

“YES! Everything is gone! And…replaced…. With… cabinets.” 

Bored, Kaiba watched as you slowly did the mental math to figure out what had happened. Rolling his eyes when you timidly went over to open one of the doors of the new item, he took out his phone to check up on Mokuba.

“D-did you do this?”

Giving you a quick glance, he texted his brother. “Who else lives with you as of late?”

“But now I don’t know where anything is…”

“Read the labels, I am sure you are capable of even a basic function as reading.” Kaiba did not understand your problem with organization. If anything, the brunette just made your life and mornings easier.

“Did you do this to everyone room?” He could hear the fear in your voice.

“Tsk, do I look like the type to half-ass anything?” The quip was sharp and filled with attitude.

“Kaiba… I, thank you, it’s just…”

His irises shifted upwards to look at you. You looked nervous, honestly your reaction was completely unreasonable. “You’re welcome. Don’t mess it up.”

“Kaiba…”

“What?”

“You would make a great domestic husband.”

Looking up at you fully, Kaiba’s mind was void for the first time in years. He understood that was a _compliment_ but he wanted to feel offended. But, Kaiba just felt nothing as he could not think of any way to react. The whole sentence that came from you ticked way too many boxes for fulfillment. You **complimented him**. You even went as far as to compare him to being **husband material**. There was no sarcasm or nasty looks and you did not argue with him, just a straight forward compliment… about him being a…

You smiled widely at him as once more you thanked him and admitted to being a bit of a scatter brain. He could see your shyness getting the best of you as he watched you become flushed by what you were saying to him.

Turning, Kaiba used his long legs to leave the room quickly and lock himself in your bedroom. Knowing he probably left you in confusion, Kaiba had no choice. Burying his face in one of his hands, he felt just how hot and red his face had gotten. Mentally he told himself how ridiculous his actions were, acting like a kid with a school age crush, but his logic did not stop his heart from racing, or from him feeling a tingle of happiness. You looked happy, he had somehow, through the OCD his brother jokes about, made you happy. He could make you happy. It was just enough of a confidence boost he needed, that he allowed himself to foolishly grab onto the thinness thread of hope that this might work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing an adorable/soft Kaiba is something I toyed with in my head and I really enjoyed writing a different, secretive side of the man which everyone else kind of notices. Because the man can't hide his opinions about others, no matter how hard he tries. I believe this story is set to be 4 chapters, but you never know!
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count:6406


	2. Under the Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story is mostly holiday themed, I thought I add some fun fluff and a spice of drama. I am loving this cut little story so much!

Home wrecker; an American slag term Kaiba never thought he would find himself falling under. During the early Saturday morning as he listened to Mokuba explain that he got the media and a police department to ‘confirm’ the investigation, did Kaiba realize what he was really doing. The CEO had done some questionable things in the past. Some which would very well land anyone else in jail for the rest of their miserable days, yet he could roll it off like water on a duck’s back. But actively breaking two people up for his own emotion benefit seemed rather dirty. Of all the morals he lacked, he didn’t lack in this one department. It should have been stupid, he literally hired murderers, shot people, have mafia groups work for him, and did very sketchy business deals to get what he wanted. But all that wasn’t as bad as wanting to break up you and the mutt.

He really needed to get his priorities aligned.

“Seto…are you even paying attention?”

“Yes, and I am not sure I want to take it that far.” The CEO began reading what he had been typing to find a few mistakes. Scowling, he fixed them swiftly.

Mokuba sighed and threw himself on the couch of the office now that it was cleaned from Seto’s rampage days ago. “You can’t say that now! You are already living with her; we are in too deep!” The younger Kaiba exclaimed.

Phthalo eyes looked over the computer screen, annoyance evident. “Tell me something I don’t know; but I am NOT going to make her look like she is having an affair.”

The raven-head rolled his head as he rolled his eyes. “Like you haven’t done worse…”

Glaring, the CEO went back to his work. “If she is compromised morally how can anyone else trust her, and if she does easily give into temptation, how can I trust her? Your plan is starting to show it’s faults.”

“Or maybe, you need to figure that out before you do get her. If she cheats, you know she was no good anyway.”

Kaiba’s fingers flinched above the keyboard. What if his brother was right? Kaiba had painted people in a light filled with bias before. Could he have done the same to you? Jaw clenched, Kaiba opened the dresser draw of the desk and pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes. Kaiba started to beat the bottom and top of the pack on his palm, alerting Mokuba to what his brother was doing. Letting out an irritated sigh, Mokuba got up. “I’m getting lunch, you stop over thinking things.”

Kaiba watched as his brother left before lighting a cigarette. A continuous buzzing then alerted the CEO that he had a message, something which was new as it was his personal phone and Mokuba just left. Looking at the device, your name flashed across the apple screen. Unlocking the phone, he saw the cheerful ‘good morning’ you had sent him. The time stamp read a little pass eleven and you were just now waking up? Half the day was gone.

Swiftly he sent a message in return. _“What do you want?”_

_“Wow, someone is pissy. I wanted to know if you were hungry or awake. The room was quiet.”_

Blinking at the message, his response was quick. _“I am at Kaiba Corp.”_

_“On a Saturday?! It’s the weekend, who works on a weekend?!”_

Feeling personally attacked for his work efforts, Kaiba scrunched his nose and leaned back in his chair. Taking another drag from his cigarette, he responded with attitude.

 _“Unlike some people, I run a company which has systems that need to be operational everyday of the year.”_ Sure the response would get you to leave him alone, Kaiba went to put down the phone only to have it vibrate in his hand. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion as he looked at the phone again.

_“Don’t you hire people for that?”_

“Tsk. You’re being annoying with the questions.” His fingers worked on the textual response. _“What is your point?”_

_“My point is you’re working on a Saturday. When you have actively hired people for the very thing you are doing.”_

_“Why do you care?”_ Kaiba was no longer able to hold back that question. Staring at the phone, he expected a quick response as you had been quick to do so before. But a whole two minutes went by, and it was clear you had read the message. By the five-minute mark, Kaiba was starting to get mad. You had distracted him and now that you had his attention you were ignoring him. He was thirty seconds from chucking the new phone when a message came through.

_“I thought we could hang out today.”_

That caught him off-guard. You wanted his company, better you expected his company. Now it was Kaiba’s turn to stare at the conversation, unsure what to respond. Putting the phone on the desk, the CEO leaned his face against his fist as he stared, rather angry looking, at the phone in front of him. What the hell could he even say to _that_. Thinking back to past conversations with members of the opposite sex, his usual response was that they ‘should have known better’ or ‘I’m busy’. Though, he could not bring himself to give you such a response.

Using his other hand to tap onto the message box, he wrote his responses.

 _“You’re annoying.”_ Was the first one sent.

 _“I’ll be back in an hour, don’t bother cooking whatever monstrosity you call food.”_ Yes, his responses were less than desirable, but what else could he send. Kaiba began saving his work when his phone went off a final time, looking down, he could not help but smirk. You sent him a smiling emoji.

**

This was a cruel joke, wasn’t it? After he spent the whole day working as hard as he did. He could barely walk into the foyer anymore as boxes upon boxes filled the area and led into the craft room. Trying to keep his anger in check, Kaiba thought, that maybe, the boxes from the things he bought had been taken outside too quickly as recycling wasn’t to be picked up and needed to come back inside for a day. That thought was quickly removed when he saw that none of the boxes matched the ones from the deliveries. Slowly, he weaved through the maze before him and his temper only flared higher when he saw plastic wrappers from who-knows-where all over the living-room floor along with the worse thing he could ever dream of… glitter.

Where had all the glitter even come from. It wasn’t ones from your crafting station, in fact, he made it a point to hide them as glitter was just the worse in his mind. Not sure what was going on, and thinking about the countless hours it would take to remove the glitter, Kaiba did not notice you walk up behind him until he felt something on his head. Turning to you, the first thing he noticed on your head was a headband… with antlers and bells. He watched as your face went from joy to pure fear and nervousness as he reached for the thing on his head. Slowly he brought the soft object in front of him and into his line of sight only to feel bubbling rage.

“What…is…. this?” Each word spoken through teeth.

Laughing nervously, you held up your hands and backed up. “A Santa hat….” His death glare only became more furious. “I-I….” Suddenly, your fear turned into anger. “Dammit! It’s my home, I shouldn’t let you bully me! It’s November and I put up holiday decorations and I want you to help.” Stomping your foot made the bells on your head jiggle.

Dropping the hat, Kaiba turned to walk towards the door. “I am going back to work.” There was no way in hell he was doing this. He rather be shot than do this.

“EH?! Wa-wait!” You ran in front of him and blocked the door. “It’s fun I swear!”

“Move.”

“No!”

“I SAID MOVE!”

“MAKE ME!”

“YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF!!”

“WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK ARE DOING?!”

You matched his glare and Kaiba started breathing heavy. Leaning down so he was at eye level, the unblinking glare match was in full effect. Slowly and with a slight growl, Kaiba tried to reason with you through threats. “Move before I fling you across the room like a rag doll.”

“Try me Kaiba, I promise you’ll be following me in suit.”

An idea flashed through his mind like lightening. He could easily kiss you like this. Startled by his own thoughts Kaiba backed away in an instant. Cursing his mind, he let out a growl before turning back to the mess before him. “Fine… but I am not wearing the fucking hat.”

“Deal.” He could hear the joy of victory in your voice. Then he heard it, your name being called from the other side of the door. Looking over his shoulder, he felt his temper pick up again as he saw your grin.

“You already agreed Kaiba.”

He watched, as his blood boiled, you letting in the mutt.

**

“So, Kaiba.” Why did you leave them alone in the same room? Were you punishing Kaiba for the years of teasing and belittling? Could you not forgive his teenage mistakes?

“M-“ The CEO stopped himself, knowing the ass would be sure to rat him out. “Wheeler.” He grumbled as he tried to untangle the lights without breaking them in frustration.

“I heard about the investigation…you can stay with me if you’d want.” Joey’s tone was flat and very insincere.

Kaiba, being very aware of Joey’s feelings towards him, rolled his eyes. “Don’t let this crap make you feel you have to spread false holiday offerings.”

“I am not offering because of the holidays Kaiba.”

Facing the blond, a slight glare was then directed at the man. “What are you trying to do?”

The taller man watched as the mutt looked in the direction you had wondered off too and a smirk started to tug on Kaiba’s lips. The CEO understood now. “Feeling threatened Wheeler?”

Shooting the CEO a glare, Joey unpacked the tree ornaments. “I trust her, I don’t trust you.”

The smirk left Kaiba’s face. Did everyone fucking know? “I am not some animal who takes advantage of women.”

“…That is not what I am talking about and you know it.”

“Tsk.” Kaiba went back to the lights. “Your imagination seems to have no limits of stupidity with the ideas it comes up with.”

“Kaiba… look me in the face and tell me I am wrong.” There was a challenging edge to his voice, one Kaiba could not ignore.

Head up and nose in the air, Kaiba made it a point to look down at the man. “I don’t need to tell you anything _Wheeler_. The day I owe you answers is the day I would lose to you in a duel.”

There it was, the face of a man who looked like the dog he was. Joey met Kaiba’s expression with one of anger, like a dog about to get into a back-alley fight. “How about a duel then.”

“Dueling you would be a waste of time, but if you want to lose so badly, I don’t mind putting you down.”

“Money bags.”

“Mutt.”

“Ladies, ladies, you’re both pretty.” Like a magician using the element of surprise to their advantage, you dispelled most of the tension. Most of it. “You can duel once the house is decorated.”

Sending each other another glare, both silently waited for instruction. Well, as silently as Kaiba could listen. Which really wasn’t silent at all. The man had his opinions and according to him, his ~~orders~~ suggestions would be the best for maximum display of the Christmas ~~shit~~ decorations you had. It was when everything was sorted into the room it belonged in did another knock come to the door. Prancing like the reindeer you pretended to be, you jumped over the piles of things to answer the door. Turning his head so no one could see the amusement on his face as the bells continued to jiggle, Kaiba rearranged the decorations on the TV stand to fit his vision.

“Kaiba! You’re here?”

Mokuba snickered. “Seto, no wonder you left the office.”

Keeping his cool, Kaiba turned to see Mokuba and Rebecca, along with the whole nerd patrol. Narrowing his brow, he was confused what was going on.

“The annual Christmas decorating party is complete!!” You cried out from behind the group. “Kaiba is our newest member of the Holiday club!”

Torment, you truly meant to truly torment the CEO. Yugi was fine, maybe they could duel later, Mokuba was a nice surprise, or would have been if he wasn’t wearing that impish grin. Rebecca he could live with, but everyone else? Frowning deeply, Kaiba knew what he was in store for, memory fucking lane. Yet, Kaiba would be surprised once more by you as you called out to the Alexia and ordered it to play holiday music. An arm over his shoulder made him tense. Mokuba chuckled and leaned onto him.

“Come on Seto! All you need is a little Christmas now!”

Eye twitching as he bit down a wave of insults, he was not going to blow his lid. Well, he wasn’t until Rebecca placed that hat back on his head. Kaiba lost it.

**

A soft knocking came from the bedroom door. Grunting in response, Kaiba wanted to be left alone. Too bad his wants were doomed to be ignored.

“Kaiba, can I come in?” You called.

“No.” He was mad, and that meant he wanted nothing more than to work.

“Please, it won’t be long.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he knew you wouldn’t leave unless he let you say your peace. “Make it quick.” He barked out.

Gently you opened the door and closed it behind you. Standing in front of the bed where he sat on his computer, you played with your hands. “I’m sorry for overwhelming you like that. I thought you were use to everyone.”

“If I remember correctly, I never actively sought out any of their company and constantly the lot of you were thrusted upon me like a plague.”

“You really mean that, don’t you?”

The sorrow in your voice made him look up. Your eyes were glued to the floor, clearly your feelings had been hurt from the way your brows furrowed and lips frowned. “I’m sorry. I won’t make that assumption or bother you at work again…” He watched as you bowed deeply before leaving the room. Running a hand through his hair, he went back to work. Day two and he already said something he could not recover from.

It was well after ten when he left the room, he isolated himself in, expecting to see the soft glow of holiday lights, he was surprised to be met with darkness. Flipping on the hallway light, he walked his way towards the kitchen only to stop when he caught the sight of the living room in the corner on eye. Turning his attention to the other room, he could make out the objects in the darkness which only made him narrow his brow. Turning on the light, his suspension was confirmed, the room had not been decorated. Everything was left in the same way he remembered it when he flipped out. What he could not understand was why, you had everyone here, why did this not get done.

Slightly annoyed by the mess that was left, Kaiba went to find you. As he approached the library door, ready to pound on it, he stopped himself when he heard the quiet sniffling and the sound of hushed talking.

“I don’t understand why you just didn’t come back with me. How can you stand to be in the same house as that jerk?” Slightly distorted and past reference, you were on the phone with the mutt. 

“He’s not a jerk… I just didn’t think about how he would feel.” You were…defending Kaiba’s outburst? Were you an idiot, Kaiba had been wrong for how he reacted even if he would not admit it.

Kaiba knew he should have walked away and leave you to be privately comforted by the man on the other line. But his feet were glued to the floor and he wanted to know as to why. Why would you still allow him to be here and why you were defending him. He listened to the calling of your name and you let out another sniffle.

“How do you expect us to work?”

“Don’t say that…you know I am trying.”

Now Kaiba was confused, what the hell did any of that have to do with what happened during decorating.

“Trying? You have him staying with you. I can only help you forget if you want to forget.” There was a loud sigh. “It’s clear you don’t want to forget otherwise you would have said no…”

Muffle crying soon followed Wheeler’s words along with apologizes. The conversation made little sense, the only thing which did was that his behavior had you cancel the event. Why was he always one of the reasons why you were upset or crying? Going back to the living room, he weighted his options. He could end this scheme now and go back home before things escalated or do something to make it right.

_“Of all the things you see as a personal challenge, I am shock you haven’t seen this as one yet. I never expected you to lose to Joey.”_

Losing to Wheeler. Maybe he needed to look at this differently than he had. So far, he had acted like a self-centered prick who willingly took poison so they could play the victim. He was better than this, he dealt with bigger, more life changing problems than this. He just needed to push aside his emotions for now and get to through the first part of the plan. Showing his value and the value of living with him. If he could take control, no, once he had control of the situation, then the rest would come easy and the emotional cost could be handled later. Right now, he needed to fix the situation to be one in his favor.

Kaiba began decorating.

The noises he made must have caught your attention. Rubbing one eye, you looked at the CEO. “What are you doing?”

“Cleaning.”

“It looks like you’re decorating.”

Kaiba huffed. “Decorating, cleaning, it’s the same thing. You are just putting things in their rightful spot.”

He could feel you, standing there, watching him. So, he tuned you out so he could focus on the task at hand. Kaiba would not lose control. Hearing the shuffling of your feet behind him, Kaiba took note of your position but made no notion to speak to you.

“Can I help?” Meek, that was how you sounded.

Looking over his shoulder, he took a good look of your face. Cheeks were puffy, eyes slightly red. Kaiba’s steely face would not give you any hint of what he was thinking or feeling. “Don’t break anything.”

You looked at him confused. “I bought everything here.”

“If you break something, it will ruin the flow of the room and I will have to rearrange it all. So, keep the clumsiness in control.”

He had clearly thrown you off. Slowly you nodded at him and silently you both decorated together. Things began getting done quickly, the lights and garland were up on each doorframe and window. Kaiba had painstakingly arrange the wall decals while you took care of the windows. Holiday paintings replaced traditional landscapes and plain plates and glasses were packed away to make space for the ones decorated with snowflakes and reindeers. When it was time for the tree, you both took care in making sure the lights were wrapped around without needing to be tangled. Amusingly, Kaiba watched you jump, trying to grab the top of the near eight-foot tree. Effortlessly he reached up and grabbed the pole to lean it forward. Pouting, you placed the angel on the top and plugged it into the open end of the lights.

Then came the balls and other ornaments. The theme was silver, white and blue. Kaiba focused on the top part of the tree as you took care of the bottom. Before long, it was time to put the bows on some of the branches along with the sparkling silver garland and the white and blue ribbon. Fitting with the theme, blue candy-canes were hung here and there before the tinsel was added. Lastly, the white and silver tree-skirt was placed around the base and the tree was done. 

Kaiba watched as a small smile formed on your face once the lights were turned on. The soft glow twinkled in your eyes as the colors changed the tone of your skin to one which was warmer. There was something rather nostalgic about the way you looked in the holiday setting, one he could not place his finger on. However, he was aware how your appearance made him feel. Warm, he felt warm in the company which he shared with you. You turned to him and automatically, blue eyes dilated as he fully witnessed your shining smile. Traces of your tears had vanished, and for a moment, Kaiba forgot how he got here.

“Would you like something to drink?”

Kaiba nodded and followed after you. It was like a lightbulb went off when you shouted ‘oh’ and turned only to run into his chest. Catching hold of you so you wouldn’t fall back, his breathing pattern started to change. Never had he held you, always making it a point to avoid any and all physical contact with you in the past. You rubbed your nose as you lifted your head to look up at him. You had started to speak until your eyes went wide and a nervous expression attended by a fierce blush appeared. Raising his eyebrow, Kaiba looked at what caught your attention above him. He felt his face tighten when he saw it, hanging there innocently. Returning his gaze back towards you, he watched as you tried to excuse him from having to take part in the tradition. Helplessly you tripped over your words; unable to make a coherent sentence as you became more embarrassed.

Maybe he was still caught up in the way you looked earlier. Or he just knew that this might have been the only way he could do such a thing. No matter the excuse, Kaiba knew it was just that, an excuse. Knowing better would not stop him, he meant no ill will towards you and you were not a plague he called you earlier. This was something he wanted as a teenager and something he thought impossible as an adult. If this was his only opportunity then so be it, he would deal with the consequences later. His hand on your cheek silenced you, a deer in the headlights is what you became. Leaning toward, he pressed his lips to the corner of your mouth before pulling away. To say you looked shocked was an understatement, god smacked was more accurate. Releasing you, Kaiba planned to leave you there to mull over what had happened and what it would have meant coming from him. You had other plans.

You gave no signs nor warnings. Grabbing the collar of his turtleneck you yanked him back down so hard he nearly tripped on you. There was nothing sweet nor gentle about your actions. Shockingly, it was forceful and passionate, things Kaiba had not expected from you. Before he could even react, you pushed him away with as much force which you had yanked him down with.

“I AM SO SORRY! I SHOULDN’T HAVE BUT I WANTED TO FOR SO LONG!”

Kaiba tried to steady himself but your words distracted him to the point that he had to grab the doorframe so he wouldn’t fall. The CEO wasn’t allowed to get any words out as you turned and ran face first into the wall across the hall having misjudged where the library door was. Pulling himself forward, the CEO caught you as you limply landed in his arms. You had run at the such a force you had successfully knocked yourself out. As he watched the burse form on your forehead, a heartful chuckle started in his chest until he started to laugh uncontrollably.

You really should have just lived in a bubble with the way you got yourself into accidents like this. Impulsive, idiotic, clumsy, messy, superstitious, absent-minded and a bit of a ditz. All flaws he could spend hours picking at, yet when it came to you, he could laugh at such traits so easily. Taking out the phone from his back pocket, he looked at the time and laughed still as he called for a medic considering how late it was. You probably had given yourself a concussion, but knowing you, the wall probably had more damage. He watched over you as the medics took care of you and assured him you would be fine. Still, the CEO would sleep in the chair next to the pullout.

**

 _“Merry Christmas Seto! Joyeux Noel!”_ They were blurred, the pair in front of him.

 _“Merii Kurisumasu!”_ Seto responded. The pair chuckled and praised his language skills. Smiling, the young boy enjoyed the head pat the man in front of him gave. Still his features were blurred.

A wet kiss touched the young Seto’s cheek as a gift was placed into his hands. It was a small box, much to small to be anything he had asked for. Opening the box only caused him more confusion as he pulled out a pair of small shoes.

 _“I don’t get it.”_ Seto knew a lot of things for his age, the meaning of the shoes was not one of them. _“They won’t fit.”_

The woman chuckled and sat next to him before pulling him on her lap. She stroked his head and held him close. _“Seto, how would you like to be a big brother?”_

_“I have a say in the matter? Doesn’t nature just take place when you and dad-“_

The male cleared his throat. _“Seto.”_ The man’s thick accent made everything he said sound pleasant. _“What we are trying to say is, you’re going to be a big brother.”_

The child looked at both figures before he moved and looked at his mother’s stomach. _“Really?”_ A kiss on his forehead told him yes. Looking up, for the first time in a very long time, Seto could see her eyes, a stormy gray which looked black from afar. Her eyes twinkled with the Christmas lights as she smiled at him. Smiling back, Seto hugged her and enjoyed the warmth of his mother.

“Kaiba?”

Slowly the CEO started to wake. He felt strange this morning.

“Kaiba? Kaiba, what are you doing here?”

Blinking, Kaiba opened his eyes to be greeted by yours. He felt content, so much so he smiled at you. “I see you’re better.”

You looked at him in confusion. “Did something happen?”

Coming to his senses, Kaiba straightened himself out and cracked his back. “You ran into a wall.”

“I did… no wonder why I can’t remember anything pass completing the tree… why did I run into a wall?”

Kaiba’s face became stiffly blank as he heard the shattering of glass. You had to be kidding him. You had kissed him and practically confessed. Looking at you, your face screamed you had no idea what happened.

If there was a God, Kaiba would find him and kick his ass the old fashion way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 2 more parts left! The next part has me in a fit of giggles. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 4630


	3. Steps in the Right Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month later and this is finally being finished. Sorry for the long wait!

In the weeks since you ran into the wall, Kaiba forced himself to step out of his comfort zone. This meant he forced himself to speak **to** you rather than **at**. He listened to you talking about the games you liked, the food you preferred. He even forced himself to make a domestic, public appearance with you at a supermarket then the farmer’s market. Honestly, he thought he was going to lose his mind during the outing. Such a thing didn’t go unnoticed either. You, who did not have cable but streaming networks, caught of picture of you and him on a YouTube video only to see some independent celebrity Journalist had named you the ‘mystery woman’ to which you laughed at.

This had confused him when it happened as you had confessed to him. Kaiba remembered that clearly, ~~even if your idiocy had made it so he silently wanted to strangle you at times for forgetting~~ , yet you acted like you didn’t harbor such feelings. Then you opened your mouth _‘they really think a guy like you would be with someone like me? Do they really think you have no standards’_ , the CEO lost it. You stood there shocked as he cornered you and lectured you on how important your self-worth was. That you could rise the to standard of any man and that included him.

You gave him a kiss on the cheek to thank him. Kaiba swiftly excused himself so he could hide his blush and awkward expression of joy. He really did need to figure out how to control himself around you. With the most common of gestures, you could bend the man, and that he found was more dangerous than anything else. Sometimes he wondered if he just got you to hit your head hard enough, you would just remember and he wouldn’t have to do this stupid mating dance his brother convinced him preform.

Wheeler had also made a record number of appearances. The man showed up near every day in the past weeks. Each time, the mutt seemed to either pull you away and out of the company of the CEO or surprise you with dates or other outings leaving Kaiba alone in your apartment. Kaiba could see that you were becoming overwhelmed. One thing Kaiba did learn in the weeks was that, much like him, you needed time to yourself or at least a quiet resting point once you got back from work. Wheeler gave no such thing as he was at your door within an hour of you coming back. Not being one to miss the advantage the mutt had given, Kaiba decided he would play at this game. But with a superior strategy. All Kaiba did was pick you up from work, it was so simple, yet so effective. Once you were in the car, Kaiba headed to another direction and you ended up in his private lake front…which he might have told you was a house he rented for the weekend.

You of course, asked about clothing, he told you Rebecca came over and packed your things. You asked about food, he told you not to worry. You then asked about the general cost and he gave you a look which shut you up. Kaiba could see you were getting anxious, so he showed you the room which was yours and yours alone. It was large, had a mini-frig, a bar and walled in book shelves. He told you to enjoy your stay and to find him if you needed him. Smirking as he left, he heard you collapse on his bed. **His bed.** You had been kind enough to share your room, so Kaiba thought it was fine to share his own. It helped that it gave him the satisfaction of knowing he had you were he always wanted you…even if he wasn’t in the bed with you.

What gave him more satisfaction that weekend was the fight you had with Wheeler. The CEO smirked to himself in his office as he heard you call the Mutt insecure, overbearing and overly possessive. He really enjoyed when you said Wheeler had become smothering. Kaiba even held up a glass to that, enjoying his victory drink. The whole weekend was quiet afterwards, with each of you enjoying the silent company. When the next week came along, Wheeler was no where to be found, and Kaiba did not have to compete for your attention. He just did not realize that by being in your company for the majority of the time meant he would be pulled into things he did not enjoy.

“No.” Kaiba felt his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably. “I am not taking part in that.” He looked at the dough place in front of him as if it offended his very being. “I have work to do, this is pointless.”

He watched as you rolled your eyes and grabbed the rolling pin. “But if Yugi asked you for a duel, you would be running with bells on your heels.”

Kaiba felt attacked. “That isn’t true, I put Kaiba Corp above-“

“Everyone except a chance at the title of ‘Kings of Games’, not counting your spontaneous tournaments, or if a new _Final Fantasy_ comes out, or a new fighting game, new anime season you follow, oh! Lets not forget your random robotics club you like to dress down and go slumming for. But yes, Kaiba Corp. is placed above everything else.” You snapped as you began rolling out the dough. Kaiba could feel himself losing some of his shit. There was only one person you could have learnt any of that from. Well, maybe two but Yugi never opens his mouth. Mokuba would get a _loving_ phone call later. “Or did you forget out our conversations over the last few weeks?” Maybe Kaiba would be kicking himself later than talk to his brother.

“That is, if anyone else wants your attention, you use Kaiba Corp. as an excuse.” You finished whilst giving him attitude.

Kaiba, to him at least, did nothing but decline to make cookies. Honestly, him, getting covered in flour and god knows what else, was something anyone should have thought was beneath the CEO. If you wanted help with making cookies, he could have just hired someone or you could have just invited one of your many friends. Why did you have the drag the CEO into this? Why were you so pissy over him saying no? You made little sense to the man, after all, he had not asked for cookies, nor did anyone ask you to bake near two-hundred of them. Your idea, your problem.

But now you were mad at him.

“Why are you even pushing this, I don’t want to make-“

You cut him off, again, and he wanted to shove the unbaked flour mixture into your mouth. “There! If you did not want to make cookies, why didn’t you just say that? Why do you have to lie and say you have work?!” You put your hands on your hips as you glared.

“I wasn’t lying I do have work!” He was losing his temper.

“But you conveniently did not need to work as of ten minutes ago when I asked if you wanted to hang out with me!”

Seto Kaiba wanted to yell, he wanted to have a fit. But he also wanted to spend time with you. Losing his temper would make that impossible. You had also effectively trapped him. Kaiba did agree to hang out with you, he did say he was ahead on work. The instant you asked him to bake with you he automatically gave the answer which always acted as his ‘get out of jail free’ card. Now it had made him look like a giant asshole. Cursing his luck, Kaiba uncuffed the sleeves of his shirt before rolling them up. If he had to bake fucking cookies to get himself out of his self-created mess, he would bake the hell out of the fucking cookies. Grumbling to himself, he pulled out a hair tie from his pocket and tied his hair back before grabbing an apron off one of the hanging hooks. Punching the dough, he imagined it being Wheeler’s face. When he heard the quiet fit of giggles next to him, he turned to you with a glare.

“What?” He near hissed the word out.

“Oh nothing.” But your smile said different.

“Why. Are. You. Laughing.” He could feel his jaw get tighter.

You shrugged and gave him a spare rolling pin. “I think its cute that you have as much hair as your brother, you just tame it better. And…” You poked his forehead with a flour covered finger. “Its nice to see your face on full display.”

Giving you a nasty glare, Kaiba went back to beating the dough, though with a much pinker face. Your continuous giggling hadn’t made him feel any better. When your laughter stopped, Kaiba thought he was free of his humiliation and could work in silence. But a gentle hand on his exposed arm caused him to stop. Facing you, ready to complain about personal boundaries, the CEO observed your expression as it went from confusion, to realization and then…sorrowful. Following your gaze, he what you were looking at and felt a mixture of rage and fear. How could he have forgotten. Glancing back at you, his rage began to spark into a wild fire when he saw your eyes gloss over.

“I don’t need your fucking pity.” The CEO had enough. Baking was one thing, but someone feeling sorry for him was another. He would not sit by and take the latter. Jerking his arm away, he began fixing his sleeve.

“Why?”

“What?” He snarled at you.

“Why…what hurt so much that you would…”

Frozen in place, Kaiba watched as large tears filled your eyes and slid down your cheeks. The only other response he had was to yell at you to stop, that the pity was annoying. That you were making a big deal out of what his stupid teenage self had done and what he had moved passed. Nor was his past your business and you should have just minded your own. No, the best option would have been to walk away before he lost it.

“Seto.”

Kaiba waited for it, for you to say his last name. But it never came. Rather a tight hug soon followed. This was not the reaction he expected. Mokuba had yelled at him, Rolland had subtlety mentioned getting him help. None of it helped at the time, but those were just reactions he was use too.

“I could have lost you…”

Kaiba, a grown man who told himself daily he was in control of himself, felt his body revolt against his unmoving exterior. As you gripped him tighter, he felt his heart pound faster than any duel could have caused. Your words made very little sense to him. In high school he was a dick. You were the target of one of his many jokes or jabs. The CEO put distance between himself, you and everyone else. Sure, you and the lot kept circling back to him much to his distress, but he was never nice nor was he kind unless he had to be. There was no friendship bond, no romance, there was close to nothing between the two of you then and hardly anything now as he saw it.

How could you have lost him when you never had him?

As his heart beat like an out-of-control drum, you closed any gap between the two of you, becoming flush with him. “You don’t make any sense…” He couldn’t bring his voice above a whisper. “We were never friends.”

You looked up at him, chin on his chest as you gazed into his eyes. Kaiba became uneasy as you stared into him, as if breaking down every wall he ever had so you could peer into his soul. “Just because you didn’t not want me as a friend, doesn’t mean I never cared about you.”

An irresistible urge to kiss you fought Kaiba’s self-control. You were right there. Gazing into him, body against his own. How he had once longed for a touch like this from you. But he damned the reason for your current closeness. Now, the only time you which you would remember being like this with him was because of the scars he had. Because of the pity you felt. It made him sick. He should have just told you right away what had happened the night you ran into the wall. He should have kissed you senseless until you agreed to be his that morning you woke up. But that fear, the lingering fear that you may one day walk out of him had held him back. That learning just how shattered he once was, that he sometimes still felt he was, would be too much, a burden you did not want to carry. There was no other choice for him but to look away. If he kept his eyes on you, he given into his selfish desires of having you for one greedy moment only to be left behind in the end. You, apparently, had other ideas. Using your warm hands, you turned him back to look at you.

“Compassion isn’t pity.” Your voice had become so soft. “Caring for someone isn’t wrong. No matter how much of a plague I was in your life” He winced, of course you remembered that. “I always counted you as a blessing.”

“Why?” Did his voice crack? Did it waver? He sounded different to himself.

You smiled softly. “You fought so hard. Joey, Tristian, Duke, even Tea at times could not understand. But Yugi, Bakura and I got some of it. Sixteen and a single parent. Twelve and a CEO. In a world of yours filled with old money, big business, and snakes, we could never understand such responsibilities or dangers that you faced. But you seemed to push forward, tackling it all without flinching. No matter how hard it got, you survived. We knew, I knew, we could never survive like that, which made us realize how strong you were.” Your thumb stroked his cheek. A simple action which was the greatest act of genuine affection that he had ever received in years. “Don’t get us wrong, you made us pissy at times and we may have called you a few names; but we could never hate you. For me, you proved that giving up was never an option. I admired that.”

“You shouldn’t admire me…”

You let out a small laugh. “I shouldn’t? Then what would you rather have me do?”

A dangerous question you asked him. He equally felt dangerously exposed. His breathing shallowed, emotion ran ramped through his mind, tossing all logic out the window. The prize before him, your tenderness, your heart, right there, waiting for him to grab it like a hungry child. But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t allow it. As much as it pained him, he could not beat the fear that held him back. Painstakingly, he grabbed your hands and removed them from your face. Concern dominated your expression as he stepped back from you.

“I am going to the store. We don’t have enough flour.” He did not wait as the tension mounted in the air. Grabbing his coat, he walked out to clear his head.

**

How many times would Kaiba find himself here? It was chilly, much to the man’s discomfort. Still, he found himself slowing down as he walked past the playground. Lingering in his walk, he watched as happy children ran around screaming and laughing. He didn’t have many fond memories of being in a park. Even as a child, Kaiba knew he was different. While other kids were eating worms and dirt, he was trying to figure out the PH levels of the water fountain. To put it short, no one likes to play with the kid is too smart to realize other kids were normal and he was the odd man out. Any fond memories of the park he had happened when he was declared Mokuba’s legal guardian. Sitting with the other parents at age twelve, he would watch his seven-year-old brother run around and play.

Sometimes he would catch himself talking with mothers as he explained what worked best to remove what stain. Or times he would explain to the local park officer that he was indeed off from school for business reasons and decided to pull his baby brother from school since the meeting ended early. Legally, Kaiba was registered as Mokuba’s adoptive father, a process which happened at sixteen. He had to pay courts and other legal bodies under the table, but doing such would keep Mokuba safe in the long end. Kaiba never enforced his title on his brother, it was all for legal reasons anyway. However, he did admit it was funny when some idiot tried to figure out how a teenager had a teenage son. Morons could be amusing. But now that kid was an adult man and from the last conversation he had with the raven-head, looking at marriage. No longer the spunky kid, but a charismatic adult.

“Which one is yours?”

Kaiba blinked and looked next to him. An older male with too many laugh lines stood next to him. “Mine is the one in the pink baseball cap. She a wild one, so I apologize if she annoys your kid at any point.”

Raising an eyebrow, he looked over at the five-year-old. “How do you keep up?”

The man laughed. “Loads of coffee. The Mrs. was feeling some strong empty nest syndrome, to be fair, so was I.” The man pulled out his phone and showed Kaiba a family photo. “We have ten, all married now. We adopted her this year. Nothing makes the holidays like a child’s laughter. We are happy to have it back.”

“Couldn’t wait for grandkids?”

“Nah, that would take too long.” The man laughed. “So which one?”

Kaiba sighed. “He’s is planning to get engaged.” Turning back to the man, he was not surprised to see his confusion.

“Engaged?” He looked Kaiba up and down. “Can you tell me your secret? Because… you don’t look that old.”

Kaiba let out a small chuckle. “He’s my brother.”

The man studied Kaiba before looking back at his child. “Take it you did the raising then. You have a look only a father could have. At first I thought you might have been divorced and was sneaking by to see their kid.”

Giving the man a look, the older man pointed to the other side of the park. “See those fools not reading their papers? Divorced dads and moms in the middle of ugly custody battles. Some have no custody at all and are forced to their ex’s will. So, they come here in hopes of seeing their kid. Sad really.”

“You know this how?”

“Hey, weird people at a park watching kids. I gotta make sure its safe for my angel.”

Kaiba bounced his eyebrows as the logic checked out. There had been times where he sent his security to check a person of interest once, twice, many a hundred times.

“Word of advice, have a kid quick. It only gets harder once the house is completely quiet.” The little girl turned and waved at the man excitedly. “That’s my que. Good luck to you and happy holidays.”

If the goal was for the walk to clear Kaiba’s head, he had failed. Not only was he now stuck on you but also the conversation he had with the man. More irritated than before, he turned and walked off, cursing himself for taking a walk in the park to begin with.

**

Sugar and freshly baked cookies filled the apartment. The scent made his nose twitch as he hung up his coat. Walking into the kitchen he saw cookie tins stacked in neat towers and the timer on the oven. Each tin had a sticky note with a name and a check mark next to a select few. Kaiba assumed those were filled. Placing the flour on the counter, he walked back into the living area. You were not there. Making his way down the long hallway he checked the bathroom and your bedroom. Not there either. Knocking on the library door, no response came. Checking, that room turned out to be just as empty. He made his way to the sunroom and found you there, playing on your PS4.

“You took long enough to come back.” You commented without turning from your game.

“The store was far off.”

“There is a store two blocks down.”

“Not of quality.”

“Whole Foods is five down.”

“…” He turned his attention back to the game you were playing. He watched as you fought the silver haired man in solo combat before another team member appeared. Sitting on the far end of the couch, he watched you play until the beeping from the oven went off. Pausing, you go up and went to the kitchen. Kaiba sighed as he pulled out his phone. He was ready to tell Mokuba he wanted to go home and to have the ‘investigation’ called off. As he composed his text carefully, you returned and plopped down on the seat next to him, which gave the brunette and unexpected bounce. Looking at you with narrowed brows, Kaiba was not in favor of making the tension between you both worse or turn the atmosphere awkward.

“I broke up with Joey.” You hadn’t started the game.

If possible, Kaiba’s brow narrowed further.

You waited a moment before starting back the battle. He watched as you bit your lip and began to struggle in the fight. “It would have never worked.” Well, Kaiba could have told you that one. “I still couldn’t get over my love for you. Fuck, I died.”

You both sat there on the couch. You looking at the controller and Kaiba staring at you in shock. “I want to protect you. Even if that’s from yourself.” You whispered. “I want to make you smile, like you did the morning I woke in the bed with you next to me in the chair…or see more of your weird domestic side.” Timidly, you turned every so slightly so you could see his face. “I want to make you happy.”

Facing the TV, Kaiba blinked. Was he dreaming, or was this some sick joke? Maybe Mokuba got him into the virtual simulator and was using this to help him get over his emotional fears. Pushing himself off the couch, Kaiba walked into your room, ignoring your calling of his name. He did not close the door behind him as he sat on your bed. Nor did he acknowledge you coming in the room as he stared off into space with an expression of disbelief. You sat next to him and held his hand, asking over and over again if he was okay.

Kaiba was officially lost for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3859


	4. Happy Holidays

“Sir, the new game system this year as already sold over five-million units in the first quarter.” Rolland handed him the holiday report. “We are projected to triple our projected sales.”

“From the numbers we might do even better. We were lucky to get it out before the holidays.” Kaiba threw his suitcase in the limo before getting in. “What is the status on roof-drop off?”

Rolland got in and sat across from the CEO. “On time and ready at will. I also have a message for you.”

Flipping through the papers, Kaiba took out a pen and started writing notes in the margin. “Is it from Nintendo? I told them if they want to speak with me, they needed to wait once I was back from my trip.”

Rolland shook his head. “No, a message from home. You were asked to bring the dog as there was no room in the car.”

Kaiba stopped and glared at Rolland, a glare not intended for him. “What do you mean no room in the car. That is a brand new SUV, it should be able to carry everything and that annoying hound.”

Rolland sighed. “I can confirm, there was no room in the vehicle sir.”

Kaiba began to grumble to himself. He did not want to bring the affectionate beast into the helicopter with him. The oversized fluffball would cover him in fur and drool. “Fine…”

Rolland did his best not to smile, but Kaiba caught his lips twitching. “Anything else I need to stop and get on my way?”

Rolland shook his head. The rest of the ride was filled with the usual business talk. About the expansion in Europe and Southern Asia and Africa. How the charity events went and how construction was going in developing nations. Kaiba Corp., was no longer just a gaming company nor a business but also held a large helping hand for global humanitarian. The CEO was also nominated for a peace prize for the work he had done in the past seven years. He cared little for such rewards as what he did, he viewed as necessary. Stopping at home, he collected the large Malamute that near tackled him to the ground and in the helicopter, the dog had in fact tried to sit on the CEO’s lap.

As the helicopter came into view of the mountain side vacation home, Kaiba smiled softly. Rolland then grabbed his attention and handed him something both had nearly gotten about. Kaiba was quick to shove the object in his inner coat pocket. Once they had landed and the blades were at a standstill, the two men wished each other a happy holiday and new year before the brunette got out with the dog. Kaiba called out for the mutt, only to be ignored as it raced towards the opening door. Much to the dog’s distress, the person it wanted the most ran past and sprinted towards the CEO, jumping once in arms reach.

“DADDY!”

Dropping his case, Kaiba caught the young girl effortlessly. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed his cheek. “YOU CAME! YOU CAME!”

Kaiba chuckled at her joy and rubbed her back affectionately. “Was I not expected?”

“Mama said we might be asleep by the time you got here.” Her smile was beaming along with her bright blue-eyes. “But you came early!”

Kaiba chuckled and shook his head. “I told your mother I would be here earlier… where is your brother?”

The little girl then turned and pointed towards the window. Phthalo eyes met ones at matched yours as a small boy waved in hyper fashion from the window. “Mama said he is too small to come outside because he might slip on the snow. He’s waiting for you inside with mama.”

Shaking his head, he lifted both daughter and case. She hung onto him and began telling him all about the pictures she drew and the snowball fight she got in trouble for as her version of combat included using a shovel as a catapulted. But she reassured the CEO that his son was fine and just got a large amount of cold snow in the face. Honestly, his poor son would never catch a break from his sister. Even if he was three and she was five.

Inside the house, he nearly tripped as his legs were grabbed by the small boy that was once by the window. The child raised his arms, wanting also to be picked up. Kaiba lowered himself and dropped his things on the floor and picked up his son with his now free arm.

“Dad! We made cookies. I ate three without mommy looking.”

The girl gasped. “Junior! Mama said not to!”

The three-year-old dared to look innocent. “Mommy told you no… I don’t ask for cookies.”

“You mean you ‘didn’t ask for cookies’. Daddy! Are you going to punish him?”

Kaiba chuckled at the children in his arms. “I’ll leave that to your mother.”

His son smiled and his daughter stuck out her tongue. Following the smell of baked goods, Kaiba walked into the kitchen were you were cutting new shapes out of dough for the cookie tray. Placing both children in their seats, he went over to the high-chair to kiss his youngest on the head before coming over to you. Rather than receiving a kiss, he a finger filled with flour to the forehead.

“Get changed, you’re on cookie duty.”

The nearby baby giggled as if understanding what happened when in reality, they were playing with the reindeer shaped treat in their hand. Kaiba glared down at you. You giggled and kissed him, having earned the reaction you wanted. “Welcome home love.” You gave him a sugary kiss that he happily returned. Yet, it did not last long.

“JUNIOR! COOKIE DOWN! THAT’S THE FOURTH ONE!”

Kaiba watched in amusement as his child dared to look shock. You called your daughter by her name to stop her from laughing before looking at the CEO. “Help…” You muttered to him.

Shaking his head, the CEO knew it was his turn to entertain the children.

**

The house was quiet, the children asleep and a dog protecting their room. Seto Kaiba laid next to you, gently stroking your back as you laid cuddled up with him. Your hand mindlessly tracing the curves of his torso and muscles as you both enjoyed the company the other gave.

“Seto?”

He looked down at you as you gazed up at him, letting you know you had his attention.

“Remember what I said before moving with you?”

Kaiba raised one of his eyebrows. He knew what as about to come out of your mouth.

“That if you were going to make me live in a boarding school you called a manor that we best fill every room in that place?”

“How far along are you?” Kaiba interrupted. You pouted. “You say the same thing every time you find out we’re expecting. So how long?”

You pouted even harder. “Two months…”

A smirk appeared on Kaiba’s face. “So, I got my birthday wish.” You slapped his stomach and he laughed. “July?” You nodded. “Mokuba might have to share his birthday.”

Smiling, you placed you head back on his chest. Expecting you to getting ready to fall sleep, Kaiba went to adjust himself only to see you reaching for a nightstand. He watched as you pulled out a thin wrapped package.

“Don’t be mad.”

Kaiba’s expression went blank. What had you done this time, he wondered.

“But I did some real digging and had to hire a few private investigators to find this. Nothing will trace back to you.”

Now Kaiba was officially worried.

“Mokuba said you would like it… he almost cried. Yours is slightly different though.”

The worry was now replaced with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

“Merry Christmas love.” You sat up as you handed him the gift.

The package was light. Slowly he began unwrapping the gift while glancing back at you. When the package was completely opened, did the man feel his heart stop. The picture was old, taken in the very early ninety’s. The man in the photo held up a sigh in Japanese while the woman held up one in French. Each holding ‘Merry Christmas’ in the other’s native tongue with a small Seto holding a sigh in two languages stating he was to be a big brother. His slender fingers, moved towards the woman’s soft, round face. How he had forgotten just how much Mokuba resembled the woman.

“Seto!”

You were kissing him, all over his face. When had he started crying? Something you have now made him do twice in your years together. The first time when you declared his son should be named after his amazing father. Putting the gift to the side, he kissed you passionately and swore his love for you over and over again. Near ten holiday seasons ago he asked you to marry him. Every day since, he had found more reasons as to why he loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end. Something sweet for this past holidays. Along with hint on just how much Kaiba had changed since that one day he decided to take a long walk and think about his life choices. 
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed and thanks for sticking around!
> 
> ~Sea Satian


End file.
